Society for the Ignored: A Nioukun Original
by The Niou-kuns
Summary: Hiyoshi Wakashi was sick and tired of being ignored. Kisarazu Ryou was sick and tired of being ignored. Mori Tatsunori was sick and tired of being ignored. Kaneda Ichirou was sick and tired of being ignored...


Hiyoshi Wakashi was sick and tired of being ignored. No one even knew his name, for goodness' sake! Just the other day, for instance, he'd been walking, when suddenly, seemingly hundreds of rabid fangirls had surrounded him. That had been a pleasant surprise. His enjoyment soon came to an end, however, when he heard what the rabid fangirls were screaming. "Hiroshi-kun!" "I love you, Wakato!" And when he'd politely told them that he was Hiyoshi Wakashi, not Wakato Hiroshi, the girls had lost interest quite quickly. Would no one ever recognize him for who he was?

He was walking one day, thinking these depressing thoughts, when he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Just what he needed to complete the great day he was having! He lurched against the wall to catch his balance, and felt, to his surprise, that he had landed against a door and not a wall. That was odd. He hadn't noticed a door there before. It was a nondescript-looking door, which people's eyes seemed to pass over naturally. Squinting up at the plain brown door, Hiyoshi noticed a small sign—"Society for the ignored." He felt a sudden affinity for this unremarkable door, so he pushed it open and walked inside…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Kawamura Takashi was sick and tired of being ignored. Oh, sure, people noticed him when he was serving them sushi, but then they had no choice. And that's all people noticed about him. His sushi! It's not like he couldn't play tennis! Of course, Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou knew what they were doing when they put him in reserve all the time. And Echizen-kun was definitely a better player than he was. But that wasn't always true! _He_—not Echizen—was the one who played and almost beat that monster Kabaji from Hyotei! If Echizen-kun tried that, he'd be crushed! So why did everyone ignore him and fuss over Echizen-kun? But to be fair, Echizen-kun really was amazing. And only a first year! He surprised everyone by becoming a starter, and he's been doing an excellent job of it, too. But Tezuka-buchou was so amazing as a freshman also, and he didn't get so much publicity! He was just injured! And everyone always fusses over him, the amazing Tezuka-buchou with his injured arm. No one ever bothered fussing over _him_ as much. Even when he'd injured his arm playing Kabaji, no one had made a big deal over it! It just wasn't fair! Just because he was sometimes more timid, people forgot him! That's not true, though. Fujiko definitely noticed him, and always took the time to notice him. Fujiko definitely knew how to be a great friend. But everyone always noticed Fuji! It was always sugoi, tensai… no one had ever called _him_ tensai—

"Takashi, you seem very clumsy today. You keep dropping your knife."

"Uh…gomen."

"You need a break. Why don't you go take a walk? The fresh air will do you good. Don't worry, I'll finish up here."

"Domo, Oyaji."

He walked out the door, trying to erase his previous thoughts from his mind. How could he even think such things about Fujiko? And so, not paying attention to where he was going, he absentmindedly tried to turn where there was no turning and crashed into a nondescript-looking door. While brushing himself off, he noticed the small sign on the door. "Society for the ignored." Interesting. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, shouted "BURNING," wrenched the doorknob off the door, dropped it, blushed, pushed the door open, and walked in…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Kisarazu Ryou was sick and tired of being ignored. The whole world knew him as Atsushi's twin. Sheesh. He was his own person, not just a twin. They didn't even look alike anymore, not since Atsushi switched to that crazy school where his insane manager made him cut off his hair and wear a red headband to tell them apart. And it worked, didn't it? They looked DIFFERENT now. So WHY. DID. PEOPLE. KEEP. CALLING. HIM. ATSUSHI'S. $&#. TWIN! And Atsushi's school was in a whole different region! So why did everyone know Atsushi and not him? He was his OWN person, get it? Not just a twin! And to make matters worse, for some reason Oji picked a first year to be buchou this year. A _freshman!_ What was wrong with him? He already knew Oji was insane, but this was a little much. And that freshman was so darn LOUD! It drove him crazy! He was probably only loud to get attention, anyway. No one could be so loud naturally.

He walked down the street, gazing at the world through cynical eyes. There was a boy helping an elderly lady across the street. She was probably his grandmother and he had to help her. Or he was just getting her to lean over far enough so he could reach into her pocket and steal her purse. That was probably it. Was there no good left in the world? But of course there wasn't. If people could confuse Atsushi and him, who DIDN'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE, then anything was possible. Over there was a young couple kissing. The boy was probably rich, and the girl just wanted to marry him to get at his money. People these days… And what was this? A young girl offering flowers to her mother, telling her that she loved her. What a kiss-up. She was probably trying to get her mother to forgive her for breaking a family heirloom or something. And there. A middle-aged woman wheeling a baby carriage. Probably wasn't even her baby. The things you hear on the radio! People steal babies all the time! How horrible! Almost as bad as confusing him with #$& Atsushi!

He turned away from the street in disgust and found himself facing a door. A small plaque on it read "Society for the Ignored." What did he have to lose? He reached to grab the doorknob, when he noticed that it was missing. Typical. Some drunken idiot had probably knocked it off and no one had bothered replacing it. What was wrong with these people? He pushed the door open with his shoulder, injuring himself in the process, and walked in…


End file.
